


Spiders

by destielbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is afraid of spiders, College, M/M, Spiders, dean is afraid of spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielbooty/pseuds/destielbooty
Summary: Castiel is afraid of spiders, and that is usally not a problems because Gabriel, his roommate, always takes care of them, but now he's on vacation and he doesn't know what to do when he finds a big spider on his rooms floor."We could throw something, a book i don't know!""We can't kill it!""Then what?!""gRAB IT AND TAKE IT OUT!""I'm not touching that beast- OH MY GOD WHERE IS IT?!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was so cute to write omg I hope you like it!

“You sure you’ll be alright?” Gabriel asks again. Castiel rolls his eyes in fake annoyance, even if he’s touched by his friend’s worry.

“I’m old enough, Gabe, thank you,” he sasses. The look his friend sends him makes him roll his eyes again. “Really, thank you, but I’ll be fine. I’m twenty two years old, I know how to cook, I know the emergency numbers… _I’ll be fine._ ”

He knows what is going to come even before Gabriel says it. They’ve been friends for a long time and they know each other well. So it’s not a surprise when he smirks teasingly and nods with that much sarcasm that Castiel thinks it’s impossible. “So you’ll be fine even if you find a little spider somewhere?”

“Asshole,” he grumbles grumpily.

The first day they started living together on campus, Castiel made it pretty clear, he was afraid of spiders and Gabriel would be the one to take care of them. However, the first time they had had an accident with one of those little monsters (as Castiel usually referred to them), Gabriel had been about to kill the creature when he stopped him and told him about the importance of insects and how they shouldn’t kill them. It had been a boring conversation for Gabriel, but after that, he didn’t try to kill any insect, at least in front of Castiel.

“Aw, Cassie, I love you too, but I should get going. Be good, okay? I’ll call you when I get home so you can tell me about how boring you day has been without me.”

“Bye, Gabriel.”

They hug for a couple of seconds and then Gabriel grabs his suitcase and closes the door after him. For three years living together, this is the first time Castiel is left alone at their dorm. It’s a new experience for him, and it’s kind of exciting even when he knows he won’t do something crazy. Gabriel has gone to meet his brothers in Boston and will be there for a week. It’s nice, because even if he loves his friend dearly, he misses the peace he used to get at home.

The first day goes smoothly. He finishes the book for his English class, he finishes an essay and has a long chat with Meg, his high school best friend.

The second day it’s _boring_. He tries to start a book, but he leaves it when he finds himself reading the same line six times. Meg has class today and he doesn’t have anyone else he can call, apart from her and Gabriel (and he’s definitely not going to call Gabe because he deserves time with his family). He ends up watching a crappy show on the TV.

That’s why on the third day, he’s going to go out to have coffee or somewhere where he can socialize. Or at least, those are his plans. But when he’s putting the dishes away after having breakfasts, he sees a black/brownish dot climbing up his bed.

A spider, he realizes.

And once he does, he shrieks.

Rather loudly.

“OH NO NO NO NO NO” he yells, getting out of the room.

He soon finds himself being stopped by two strong hands in his shoulders. He looks up and he sees a man looking at him with a concerned expression. The man has green eyes, rosy cheeks filled with freckles, and he’s also a little bit taller than him.

“Are you okay?” The man asks with a deep voice. “Are you hurt? What’s going on?”

“I need you to help me,” Castiel says, frowning. He looks back at his dorm and shivers. “There’s a _spider_ in my dorm I need you to get it out, please.” He is aware of the fact that he’s whining, but nobody can blame him, he hates spiders!

He looks at the man, who is now looking at the open door of Castiel’s dorm with a troubled expression. _Maybe he wonders why a grownup man like me needs help over a frigging spider_ , he thinks. _Well, spiders are creepy, okay Freckles?_

“Please,” Castiel whines a little bit more because he’s not about to let his room be invaded with little hairy demons.

“Uh- yeah, of course. C’mon,” the guy says after clearing his throat. Castiel leads the way, but he stays at the door, waiting for the guy to go in. “So where was it?” They both walk into the room and Castiel frowns when he doesn’t see the spider where it was before he left. “What?”

“It was in my bed, but I can’t see it now,” he says, feeling a shiver making its way through his spine. “Oh my god, please no, this is not good.”

“Don’t worry we’ll find it,” the boy says, and there is an edge on his voice that makes Castiel kind of nervous. “What’s your name?”

“Castiel. Yours?”

“Dean. Winchester.” Before Castiel can answer, they both see the spider making its way out of one of Gabriel’s shoes. “OH GOD IT’S HUGE!” Dean shrieks, and Castiel can only answer with a loud whine.

They both jump on Castiel’s bed. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET IT OUT OF HERE!” Castiel shouts, trying to shove Dean out of the bed.

The other man, however, shakes his head stubbornly. “I ain’t going to the floor with that little devil!”

“But you didn’t say you were afraid and now we’re stuck here,” Castiel whines, resting his back on the wall. “This is great.”

“Well you’re cute, okay? I thought it was going to be a little thing, I thought I would be able to manage, but no, you had to have A HUGE FUCKING ARACHNID!”

“Well yes, thank you, that is kind of the reason why I needed help!”

They both do a grumpy pout and Dean sighs. “I was going to meet my brother.”

“Go then.”

“I am not going to step on that floor. What if it climbs up my leg? Huh?” He shivers visibly disgusted, and Castiel can’t help but share the feeling.

“What are we going to do then?”

“I don’t know, man. Maybe we should throw a book or something, I don’t know!” Dean whines, cracking his knuckles.

"We can't kill it!" Cas yells, stressed out.

Dean looks at him in disbelief, "then what?!"

"GRAB IT AND TAKE IT OUT!"

"I'm not touching that beast- OH MY GOD WHERE IS IT?!”

Cas and Dean both look all around the floor from their save spot up on Castiel’s bed and when neither sees the spider, they look at each other.

“I can’t believe you came here and were prepared to act all tough and everything,” Castiel says, half teasing, half angry. Maybe they wouldn’t be in such trouble if Dean hadn’t try to play hero.

“Well it’s your fault” Dean accused him, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Oh, is it?” Castiel raises an eyebrow.

“I wouldn’t have pretended to not be scared of spiders if you weren’t so cute so jokes on you, Cas” he says, shrugging.

“Do you really think I’m cute?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t do this for everyone.”

Castiel takes a deep breath and looks down at his hands “maybe when he are out of this mess you got us into, we could go out for coffee or something,” he suggests, smiling small.

“We could do that,” Dean smiles too, linking their pinkies and he fixes his green eyes in Castiel’s and it makes him want to look away, but he doesn’t. “But first we need to get out of here.”

“I’m not leaving this room until the spider is out of it, Dean” Castiel says, and his tone leaves no room for argument. It makes Dean whimper, but he nods, understanding.

They stay in silence for a couple of seconds, just looking at each other before they resume their search for the spider. “Do you see it?” asks Dean after a couple of seconds, and Cas shakes his head, still searching. “Me either.”

“We are going to die here.”

“You are such a drama queen,” Dean laughs. “I’m going to call my brother so he comes and has a look, is that okay?”

“Yeah, that would be so nice, thank you Dean.”

“Yeah, well I want to go on that date you mentioned earlier,” he smirks, fishing his phone out of the jean’s pocket. He dials his brother number and waits until he picks up, once he does it, Dean beams and turns the voicer on so Cas can hear the conversation too “Hiya, Sammy.”

“You’re late, as always.”

“You’re such a whiny bitch,” Dean rolls his eyes. “I’m stuck in one of your university buddies room. There’s a spider somewhere in here and we don’t know where.”

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Sam grumbles, and Dean practically can see his bitch face.

“I am not. Please come save the day, Sammy,” he jokes.

“I’m actually thinking of leaving you there, actually” Sam says, and even if there is a little bit of a teasing edge to it, Cas can’t tell if he means it or not. He’s not going to take a chance though.

“Please, Sam, don’t do that,” he plaids, aware of how pathetic he probably sounds.

“Castiel?” Sam asks, he must have recognized his voice. Castiel hums as an affirmative answer and he can hear Sam sighing. “Can’t Gabriel go?”

“He went to Boston, please don’t leave us here.”

“No, it’s alright. I’m going. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Sam and Gabriel dated for a year, actually it has only been a couple of months since their breakup, so Castiel can understand why he doesn’t feel bumped to go there. When they dated, they used to spend a lot of time in this room, with Castiel. He actually had got along well with Sam, him being almost as _geeky_ and _nerdy_ as Castiel himself. He doesn’t know the details of Sam’s and Gabe’s breakup but he knows it wasn’t pretty. He hasn’t spoken to Sam since, mainly because the boy avoided him as much as he could. Once Gabriel explained to him that it was probably uncomfortable to maintain a relationship with Castiel when they had finished their dating thing, Castiel had stopped trying too.

“So, you know Sam,” Dean finally says.

“Yeah, he dated my roommate. Gabriel.”

“You’re that dick’s roommate?”

Cas frowns “I’ll let you know that my friend is a very good person, thank you.” He doesn’t like getting into arguments, but he’s willing to if someone insults Gabriel.

“He broke my little brother’s heart, thank you,” Dean mimicked Castiel.

“Yeah, of course. Dummy me, it’s not like I had to deal with Gabe moping around and crying Sam’s name at night. He’s totally a dick, your right,” he said sarcastically.

Dean smiled cheekily at him and Castiel rolled his eyes, trying to be as sassy as the other man, but probably failing. “He dealt with whatever he did, he deserved it.”

“You are such a _jerk_ ,” Castiel said. “By the way, I withdraw the offer, I wouldn’t go with a date with you ever.”

“You’re following your friend’s path then, right?”

“Better his than yours. You don’t even know what happened and you’re blaming Gabriel for it just because.”

Dean scoffs. “Have you seen the guy? He can’t take anything seriously. Always with his jokes and shit. And then he hurts Sammy. He’s a dick. End of the story.” Dean makes a move with his hands so they state that he’s finished. “And what’s the deal with you anyway? You’re a hypocrite. What, was it Sam’s fault?”

“No, it was their fault, both of them are to blame. And it’s their business too, just so you know. I don’t think Sam would appreciate that you gossip about his private life,” he now replicates Dean’s cheeky smile and crosses his arm slumping against the wall.

“And what about you? It’s okay that you pry into Gabriel’s?”

“I’m just defending him, he doesn’t deserve all those bad things you’re saying about him.”

“You sh-“

“He’s right, Dean,” says Sam from the door. He looks a bit pale, but he’s still looking fiercely at his brother. “It wasn’t Gabriel’s fault. And it isn’t your business either.”

“Sammy I-“

“I’m going to cheek the room and then Dean and I are going to get out. Don’t argue, will you?”

Both Dean and Castiel stay in silence and Sam smiles tiredly at both. He start to look around the bed and then he goes looking around. It looks kind of dumb because he is so tall and he’s got to crouch to look underneath the furniture so he can really check. It makes Castiel smile softly. He misses Sam. He liked him as Gabriel’s partner, and he wishes they would still be together.

Before his thoughts can go too far, he sees Sam standing up and groaning when his back cracks. “There is nothing in here.”

“But- Have you checked enough, Sam?” Castiel asks, frowning.

“Dude-“

“Dean, shut up. And yes, Castiel, I have. I promise. You still have my number right?” Castiel nods slowly. “Okay, then if it comes back or if you need anything else, call me, alright?”

“Thank you, Sam.” He gets up of the bed (he trusts Sam enough to know that he knows he means it), and he hugs him tightly.

“It’s okay.” Sam’s strained voice is the cue for him to pull apart.

“Sorry.”

“No, really, Castiel, it’s okay. Uh- have a good day,” everything turns awkward and then he and Dean walk out of the room.

He sighs and slumps on his bed. Texting Gabriel about what had happened.

* * *

 

He’s watching that horrible show on the TV from yesterday when his phone rings. He frowns. Who the hell is going to call him? He had been texting Meg like half an hour ago, and Gabriel had told him about how he’s planning on getting _hammered_ just at the mention of Sam. And there is no way Sam can be calling him, he doesn’t seem comfortable enough for that, at least yet.

When he grabs his phone he frowns again at the sight of an unknown number. He answers anyway, and he can’t help but raise his eyebrow when the answer comes: “Hey, it’s Dean.”

“How nice to hear about you,” Castiel forces a rude answer.

“Hey I wanted to apologize, okay? I was an ass earlier.”

“You were.”

He can hear Dean chuckling on the other side of the line and he has to fight the smile he feels coming. “Yeah, that’s why I stole your number from Sam’s phone. Look, he told me he was the one who broke things off and that Gabriel hadn’t done anything, so I guess I was wrong.”

“You don’t _guess_ you were wrong. Sam has told you, you were wrong.”

“Okay, yeah. Sam told me I was wrong.”

They stay in silence for a couple more seconds. Then Dean is talking again.

“Look, I went through a big trauma just for getting you to like me, remember? Can you reconsider about that date?” he asks hopingly.

Castiel sighs. “If you are an ass again I will leave you.”

“Sounds fair” Dean’s smile is hinted by the way he talks “The cinema? Today 7PM? Works for you.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you there.”

They hung up and Castiel smiles, the show long forgotten.


End file.
